1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitch devices and more particularly pertains to a new hitch device for allowing the use of a tow hook mounting to be utilized for a trailer hitch connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hitch devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,138 includes a design adapted for preventing vibration within a hitch apparatus. Another type of hitch device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,713 having a plate for mounting to the frame of a vehicle to supply the vehicle with a hitch connection. Yet another type of hitch device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,425 includes a retractable trailer hitch receiving apparatus for positioning on a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to retrofit a trailer hitch to the tow hook mountings positioned on a front end of a vehicle. The tow hooks are designed for providing a position to which a cable may be attached to a vehicle which is stuck or otherwise incapacitated in order to move the vehicle. On such vehicles, such as four wheel drive vehicles supplied by General Motors, the tow hooks may be removed to expose usable mountings. These mountings may be used for  attaching a trailer hitch thereto so that a person may moved a trailer forward of the vehicle